Unstoppable
by TypicalBlueCookie
Summary: Annabeth, Percy and the rest of the gang are spending two weeks together in a summer camp they have all been dying to go to. What will happen in these two weeks time? Well, they will no doubt get into trouble, make some new friends along the way and even fall in love? Read on to find out! Eventual Percabeth. Jiper, Frazel, Caleo etc. (I suck at summaries :p)
1. Chapter 1-Excitement

**Hey Guys! Tysm for checking out my story! This is my first ever fanfic so please please please leave reviews so I can hear your thoughts about it. I gladly accept all constructive criticism you have but please no hate comments? If this story gets a lot of attention I will try upload more often, maybe once a week, depending if the reviews are positive or negative :/. Anyway, sorry for rambling but enjoy the story!**

 **Love, TypicalBlueCookie x**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own any characters in this story, all rights go to Rick Riordon. I only own the plot.**

 **-Annabeth-**

'Piper! Thalia! Are yous done yet? We're going to a two week summer camp, not a cruise in the Caribbean!' I shout down the hallway. 'Two seconds!' they both shout simultaneously. I hear Piper mutter something about a hairbrush.

I smile in spite of myself. I've been waiting the whole summer for this day. I'm finally going to Half-Blood Summer Camp! Me, Piper and Thalia applied for it back in May (which was quite early as the camp only starts in August but we were afraid we wouldn't get in) as hundreds apply for as it is known as 'most lit summer camp to exist'. Turns out we were one of the earliest applicants and we screamed our heads off when we found the newsletter saying we got accepted on our apartment doorstep.

We are living in a small apartment together this summer you see, as our parents finally allowed us to spend the summer together, as we all turned seventeen in time. Piper's dad travels a lot so he lent us his small apartment here in San Francisco. It's just what a typical apartment would look like. It consists of a living room, kitchen, a bathroom and two bedrooms. Me and Piper sleep in a bunk bed together in the bigger bedroom, whereas Thalia gets a room to herself and a single bed (she got to pick first as she is the oldest out of us three). It's no five star hotel, but it's warm and cosy and it's a perfect home for us.

Piper comes hopping down the hallway, one hand trying to put on her converse and on hand dragging her suitcase behind her (did I mention she's holding her phone with her mouth?). She's wearing a pale yellow t-shirt with denim shorts and her converse are red. Even in the most casual outfit, she still manages to pull it off. I, on the other hand, is wearing a light grey tank top with white short and I also tied a red chickened flannel around my waist just in case it gets cold. I'm wearing cheap trainers I bought at Target and they're the most comfortable shoes ever. I've packed two spare pairs of shoes in my suitcase just in case. And tons of clothes, obviously.

'Piper, how on earth are you hauling that onto the bus?' I ask while smirking. She stood up straight and put on a sweet smile. 'Jason will help me obviously.' Thalia came walking down the hallway, adjusting the straps on her huge backpack. She rolled her eyes and muttered 'I honestly don't know why your dating him pipes.' Piper nudged her in the side and Thalia stuck her tongue at her in response.

I forgot to mention, Piper is dating Jason Grace for almost two months now, they got together just before summer, but they had liked each for ages. All thanks to me as I was the one who told Jason to grow a pair and ask Piper out already (I might've been drunk as well but that's irrelevant). Throughout this summer, every time they see each other it's either an intense makeout session or we don't see them at all (you know what I mean ;). He applied for the camp as well, along with some of his friends and we agreed to all meet at the bus stop and take the 8:30 bus down to Long Island together. This was mostly Piper's idea but we went along with it. Hey, the more the merrier, right?

Oh, and he's Thalia's half-brother (same dad, different mom). Thalia didn't like the idea of them being together because honestly, she doesn't want anyone getting hurt by the other. Me and Piper spent ages persuading her just to give them a chance and she eventually gave in. (and no, we didn't blackmail her with her baby photos…maybe).

'Oh come on thals, leave the lovebirds alone' I said as Piper blushed furiously. 'Are we leaving or not? We're never gonna make it to the bus stop if you two won't stop with this bullshit' she said while ushering us out of the door. 'Alright, alright pipes calm down, your boyfriend will save you a seat on the bus stop worrying.' Thalia winked at Piper and Piper rolled her eyes in response, 'He better save seat or he's not getting any of this,' she motioned to her body, 'for the next two weeks.'

'TMI pipes, TMI.' I say with a look on my face. Piper laughs and Thalia joins in. 'You don't understand Annabeth, you don't have a boyfriend.' Piper says with a mischievous look on her face. 'Yet.'

'I just haven't found Mr. Right yet okay?'

Thalia laughs. 'Don't worry Annie, we'll find him at this camp'

I roll my eyes as I lock the door to the apartment. 'We'll see' I say.

I turn around and face my friends. 'Okay, all set, now let's go have the time of our lives!'

 **I know it's really short but I'm done chapter two and will upload it shortly. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! I would really appreciate it, it means a lot to me** **Thank you for reading and see you soon!**

 **TypicalBlueCookie** **xxx**


	2. Chapter 2-Meet and Greet

**Hey Guys! I promised to have a chapter two posted today and here it is! Thank you for all the views and I will really appreciate if you could leave a review too. Pretty please with a cherry on top? I just want to write stuff that yous guys would like** **Enough rambling, happy reading!**

 **TypicalBlueCookie x**

 **-Annabeth POV-**

We arrived at the bus stop five minutes late, thanks to Piper who said she forgot her fluffy socks in her drawer. We debated that she could live without one pair of fluffy socks but she claimed her feet will be freezing during the night. We walked back three blocks to get the flipping socks. I saw her grab her best lace draw from the washing line as well. Coincidence? I think not.

Once the boys were in sight, Piper ran up to Jason who picked her up and swung her around. Thalia walked up to him and punched him on the arm playfully. He stuck his tongue out her and wrapped his arm around Piper. I've only talked to him a few times so I gave a polite wave. He gave a polite smile. He had short, blonde hair cut in a military style, with broad shoulders and very tall. I could also see his muscles through his tight shirt.

'Hey pipes' he said, planting a kiss on her head. Piper responded by blushing the colour of a tomato and hugging him tighter.

He smirked, 'Hey sis.' and punched Thalia back playfully. 'Watch it, blondie.' She said, smiling.

'I told you not to call me that in public!' Jason groaned. Thalia shrugged and went to put her suitcase into the bus.

Jason turned to me. 'And you must be Annabeth.' He gave a warm smile and held out his hand. I shook it, smiled back and said 'Indeed it is, nice to meet you. Again'

'Guys, stop being so...' Piper paused, trying to think of a word. '..Polite! We're all friends here, shouldn't we be fist bumping or something?'

Jason looked at me and shrugged, holding out a fist this time. I returned the gesture and Piper squealed beside us.

'Yay! We're gonna have the best time ever!' She squeezed Jason's arm tighter.

'You can count on that.' Said a voice behind us. A boy came walking up to us, he had brown, slightly curly hair, ears that made him look kinda like an elf and a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

'Well Jason, you gonna introduce us or what?' they mystery boy asked as he raised his eyebrows.

'Oh yeah. Well guys, this is Leo. Leo Valdez. We've been friends for seven years so I decided to invite him along to camp with us. Hope you don't mind, he's a bit of a joker.' Jason grinned.

'Oh wow I'm deeply offended.' Leo said as he put one hand on his chest, trying to act offended. 'No matter, I'll introduce myself, by myself then.' He coughed. 'Ahem, the names Leo Valdez. At your service.' He held out at hand to Piper and when Piper was about to shake it, _he 'dabbed' her._ (If you don't know what a dab is, you must've been living under a rock)

Me, Jason and Leo burst out laughing while Piper stood there, looking embarrassed.

'Don't tell me you haven't been dabbed before?' Leo said, clutching his stomach from laughter. 'Well most of the time, people actually shake my hand. Normal people anyway, so you don't really count.' Piper said with one eyebrow raised and a smile slowly creeping onto her face.

'Woah, we have a feisty one here.' Leo remarked while winking at Piper. Piper rolled her eyes and dragged Jason over to help her heave her luggage onto the bus. I decided to start conversation with Leo, since we will be stuck together for the next two weeks.

'Hi, my name's Annabeth nice to meet you.' I try for a smile and hold out a hand. 'And I would very much appreciate if you don't dab me.' Leo chuckles and surprisingly shakes my hand.

'How can I say no when a pretty girl asks politely?' He smirks and winks. I laugh and then ask him, 'Is it just you and Jason coming? I heard Piper saying there was at least four of you.'

'Yeah there is.' He replied. 'Frank and Percy are over by the bus putting their luggage in.' He pointed towards the bus and I could see the back of two tall boys. One with raven black tousled hair, and one with shorter, neatly trimmed hair.

'Oh god I should probably get my luggage in too, I'll see you in the bus Leo.'

'Yeah no bother,See ya!' and he gave me one of his signature winks. I walked over to the bus and tapped the boy with the neatly trimmed hair on the shoulder. He turned around and I saw he was very muscular and very very tall. He had an Asian complexion and was cute like a teddy bear kinda cute?If that makes sense?

'Hi I'm Annabeth, one of Piper's friends and im going to camp as well. Leo told me you were Jason friend but I never got your name?'

'Oh. I'm Frank. Pleased to meet you.' He gave a shy smile, which was unusual as he seemed like the cocky type. I automatically smile back. 'Nice to meet you Frank. Is there any more room in the bus where I can fit my-'

'FRANK, LEO IS SPAMMING YOUR SNAPCHAT STORY!' I recognised Jason's voice and couldn't help but laugh. It just seemed like such a classic Leo move.

Frank grunted. 'I'm so sorry Annabeth, could you manged by your-'

''ll help her.' Came a voice behind her.

Frank looked over my shoulder and let out a sigh of relief. 'Thanks Perce. See you on the bus Annabeth.' Said Frank before he bolted up the stairs of the bus.

I turn around and is met by the cutest boy I've seen today. It was the other boy who was with Frank. He had raven black hair, which was kinda messy but he managed to make it look food. He had a lean, muscular build which his tight white t-shirt showed off. He was wearing tightish jeans and worn-out red converse. But what caught my attention were his eyes. Oh boy they were beautiful. They were beautiful shade of sea green and were staring right into me. I quickly broke eye contact and I could feel heat reach my cheeks.

The guy grinned, clearly amused. But I could see a tint of pink in his cheeks too. Was he blushing? She couldn't tell as he had a really nice tan.

'So you wanted help with your luggage?' he asked, with the grin still on his face.

'Uh huh.' Was all I could say at that moment. They weren't really words, just noises coming out of my mouth. _Pull yourself together Annabeth! You can stare into his eyes later, get your suitcase into the bus or it's gonna leave without you!_

'I mean, yeah. My suitcase is too heavy for me to lift.' I say sheepishly.

'No bother.' He said and lifted my suitcase with on hand. He hoisted the suitcase into the trunk of bus, and his shirt lifted a little bit to reveal a six-pack. _Damn he must work out a lot._

She quickly tore her gaze away when he turned around but was a millisecond too late, he had already caught her staring. He smirked and then said 'Mine name's Percy, by the way. Percy Jackson.' He leaned against the bus. 'What's yours?' He asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Annabeth. Annabeth Chase.' I say with shy smile.

'Well Annabeth, it has been a pleasure to meet you. I'll like to inform you you're also stuck with me for the next two weeks so prepare yourself to lose at all the camp activities.' He said with a lop-sided grin.

I cross my arms and raise one eyebrow. 'We'll see about that.' I say with a playful smile.

'Oh yeah?' he remarks, raising his eyebrows.

'You can bet on it.'

'Well, before this war starts, allow me to escort you to the bus.' He holds out and hand smiles mischievously. I nudge his arm playfully and we both start laughing.

'Hey guys?' Leo pops his head out of the bus door. 'Sorry to interrupt whatever's going on here but can you save the flirting for later? The others are already on the bus and the driver's complaining about us being six minutes behind schedule. '

'Sorry, dude! She was try to seduce me!' Percy shouts behind my shoulder. I roll my eyes and add 'He's lying!' Percy laughs beside me.

We walk over to the door and Percy steps away and say 'Ladies first.' He winks.

I roll my eyes and walk up the steps. I immediately feel his hands on mine as I hold onto the handle of the door. It sends tingly shocks all over my body. He tilts his head so he can whisper directly into my ear. 'The war has begun.' I can almost see his smile from the back of my head. I whisper back,

'Prepare to lose.' I smirk as I make my way to my seat beside Thalia and his goes and sits beside Frank. He glances back to me once more time and grins before he turns back and launches into a conversation with Frank.

I feel myself blushing again. I'm falling for him already. And I'm falling real hard.

 **That's all I will be posting today! I tried to make this longer and successfully made it longer by almost 700 words : )** **It could've been longer but I'm kinda tired so :(** **I will try upload once every week (or twice) depending if I'm busy or not. Tysm for 41 views already and the helpful comments! Please leave reviews and** **comment what type of camp activities they do should do, I need ideas :)** **Your thoughts mean so much to me and a single review could make my day :)** **Thanks for reading and have a good day!**

 **TypicalBlueCookie xxx**


	3. Chapter 3- Chaos on the bus

**Hey Guys! Decided to post another chapter for yous as a load of yous really like the story! Thank you to everyone who viewed and left a review yesterday, I read all of them! Please comment or pm me asap what camp activities they should do because I really need ideas. I will give a shoutout on my next chapter to whoever gives the best ideas! Please review and happy reading!**

 **TypicalBlueCookie xx**

-Annabeth POV-

After a few minutes on the bus, Leo is already blasting 'Closer' on his beats pill and singing (really badly) at the top of his voice. I can hear the driver mutter, 'stupid kids.' And I couldn't help but laugh.

I think Percy heard it too and he let out a loud laugh. Or maybe it was because Frank snorted coke up his nose. Either or, the sound of his laugh sent shivers all over my body and I'm pretty sure I was staring at him, unblinking.

'You like him.' Said a voice beside me. I nearly forgot Thalia was sitting beside me and she was grinning from ear to ear. I feel heat rush to my cheeks and Thalia gasps.

'Oh my gods you actually like oh my god where is Piper?' she exclaimed as she started standing up on her seat to talk to Piper, who was in the seat beside Jason in front of us. I grabbed her arm and pull her back down.

'Thalia, sit down!' I whisper-shout. 'I don't even know him! How could I possibly like him?'

'Annie, puh-lease. It's written over your face! He has you under his spell.' Thalia says.

'No he does not! Can we just drop this?' I say, afraid Percy might hear us from two seats up.

'You're not going to admit you like him then?' Thalia said with eyebrow raised.

I sigh. 'Thalia, I've known him for half an hour.'

Thalia shrugged and I could see a mischief in her eyes. 'Fine, we can do this the hard way.'

'Thal-'I couldn't finish my sentence as Thalia leaned forward and whispered into Piper's ear. Piper listened carefully and then suddenly widened her eyes at me and squealed. She seem to be passing the message on to Jason, who nodded and grinned. He turned back to me saying, 'Good choice.' And winked.

'What?' I asked, clearly oblivious of what their plan was. Jason coughed and the shouted, 'Yo Perce! Would you mind swapping seats with Thalia, she's has travel sickness so it's better for her to be at the front.' Beside me, Thalia started to clutch her stomach and rolled her eyes. _Damn she was good._

Percy looked back at us and smiles. 'Sure, no problem.' Thalia immediately jumped up from her seat beside me and practically dragged Percy over. He slumped into the seat beside me, looking a little shocked. He quickly recovered and casually said, 'Hey' with a lopsided grin, 'So we meet again.'

I try extremely hard not to blush again so I bite my lip instead and reply with a casual, 'Indeed we do' and try for a playful smile. His grin widens and he asks, 'So, the girl that just took me seat, is she Thalia? I heard Jason mention her before but I admit, I have a memory of a goldfish so.' I let out a chuckle and then nod.

'Yeah, she's Jason's half-sister.' Percy raises his eyebrows. 'Same dad, different mother.' I explain. He nods and I turn to look at Thalia who is whispering into to Frank's ear. Probably explaining the sudden change of seats. Franks nods and grins. He looks over to me and Percy and gives a thumbs up while Thalia sits with a smug smile on her face. I give her one of my steely glares and she mouths 'Here's your chance to get to know him' and winks.

I turn around and sigh. Good ole' Thalia. Piper pops her head over her seat and glances at me then at Percy. She nods approvingly. 'Good choice Annabeth. He's got it all! Good-looking, muscular and nice eyes.' She says, as if Percy wasn't sitting beside me at all. He laughs and I glare at Piper. She smiles and say, 'Just pretend I'm not here! Go on, talk, flirt' she leans in closer to us, 'make out.' She raises one eyebrow. I push her back down into her own seat and I see Percy blushing slightly out of the corner of my eye. _Wait, does he want to makeout? Do I want to makeout with him?_ I push that thought to the back of my head turn around to face him.

'Sorry about that, Piper's a blabbermouth sometimes.' I say sheepishly. 'I can hear you!' she shouts back.

Percy laughs and sits back into his seat. 'I don't expect anything she said is true?' He leans closer. 'Is it?' He's so close I can see his eyes twinkling and he smells of the seaside. I stare into his eyes, my mouth slightly open, but no words coming out.

He suddenly throws his head back and starts laughing. 'God, Annabeth, I'm just kidding! You're so serious! Live a little!' he says in between laughs.

I raise my eyebrows. 'Oh yeah?' I lean in closer to him and place a hand on his chest. His smile falters and is replaced by a look of shock then amusement.

'How's this for 'living a little'?' I whisper into his ear. He lets out a quiet chuckle and I feel his hand slowly creep up my back.

'NOT ON THE BUS GUYS.' Shouts a voice behind us. Leo's head is peeking in behind the seats and he has an amused grin on his face. I quickly bounce off Percy, my cheeks flushing. Percy has a sudden interest in his seatbelt.

'I know I said save the flirting for later, but I guess I didn't make it clear enough that later meant when we arrive at camp.' Leo smirks.

'Dude, she was trying to makeout with me this time, for real.' Percy says jokingly. I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest and say, 'Oh yeah definitely. Who was trying to take off my bra again?' I say with a raised eyebrow.

It's Percy who blushes this time and Leo wolf-whistles. 'Well shit, it looks like I interrupted something.' He says.

'Knock it off, man.' Percy says and hits Leo on the forehead lightly. 'Jeez man that hurt.' Leo says while rubbing his forehead. I tried hard not to laugh and squeezing my lips together tightly to do so.

'Anyway' I ask, 'How much longer until we arri-'I was cut off by a mouth full of red hair and a red head sitting on Percy's lap. Percy looked almost shocked and disgusted and raise his eyebrows as if saying ' _get her off me'_

The red head, I had to admit, wasn't ugly. She was actually quite pretty. She had a heart-shaped face with piercing green eyes which looked amazing against her fiery red hair. Her clothes ruined the look though. She wore plunging yellow V-neck shirt that showed _too much_ cleavage and a black skater skirt that was _way_ too small. Does she know we're heading to a summer camp? Not a shopping trip? Did I mention she was practically straddling Percy? I glare at her but her stare in concentrated on Percy's biceps.

'Eh, do you mind getting up' Percy asks, clearly annoyed.

The red head gave a sickly, sweet smile and got off him and squeezed in between me and Percy.

'Sorry about that! I dropped my mascara down at the front so I went down to get it. The roads here are so bumpy the next thing I knew, I was on top of you!' She let out a fake laugh, her eyes still focused on his biceps.

'Right, well do you mind-'

'Mine names Rachel.' Her smile widened. 'Rachel Elizabeth Dare,' she placed one hand on his chance and whispered, 'What's yours, good-looking?' Percy shook off her hand and coughed. 'Percy.' He said bluntly.

'Percy. I like the sound of it.' She placed a hand on his bicep now. She's completing ignoring the fact that imp right beside her! I cough loudly and she swivels her head round and glares at me.

'What do you want, blondie?' She narrows her eyes.

I give her my best 'resting bitch face'. 'What I want is for you to go back to your own seat, as we can clearly see there's only room for two people here.'

'Oops I totally forgot! Can you go find yourself a new seat then?' She asks with fake politeness.

I sit there with my mouth hanging open. Did she really just tell me to move? And I was here first?

I was about to say something but a voice cut in before me.

'Go home Rachel.' Says a voice opposite her.

'Piss off, Calypso. It's none of your business.' she says, narrowing her eyes once again,

'It seems to me that none of us want your presence here, who why don't you just go to back where you came from? In this case, your own seat the back of bus.' Calypso states confidently,

Rachel huffs and finally gets off Percy.

'I'll see you at camp.' She winks and walks off down to the back of the bus, where she is joined by two other girls, both wearing clothes that are too small for them.

Percy shivers and I let out a sigh. I look over to the girl who helped us.

'Thank you for putting Rachel in her place.' I say sincerely.

The girl smiles back. She has long, caramel coloured hair and her features are all very dainty and delicate. She was stunning. She was dressed in a casual green tank top, with white shorts as well.

'No problem! Girls like her needs some telling off once in a while.' I let out a laugh and say 'I couldn't agree more! Is your name Calypso? I heard Rachel calling you that name so.'

She smiles. 'Yep, that's me. How about you? I never got your name?'

'Annabeth Chase.'

Her phone started ringing and she muttered something inaudible. 'Sorry I got to take this, I'll talk to you at camp.' I smile and nodded and she turned around to take her call.

I look at Percy and I catch him staring at me and smiling.

'Is there something on my face? Why are you staring like me like that?'

'Nothing, I just like staring at you.' He smiles a warm smile as if the coincidence with Rachel never happened. I roll my eyes and turn around to Leo, who have been surprisingly quiet during the 'incident'. He is staring at something and so I follow his gaze and I land on Calypso. I grin as Leo seems to be entranced by her.

'You totally like her I say.'

'What? She's hot.' Leo states matter-of-factly.

I was about to reply when I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around and see Percy staring out the window, smiling.

'We're here.' Is all he says.

 **That's all for now guys! School is starting again tomorrow and I won't have enough time to post another chapter this week as I have a few tests and assignments due this week. I will try upload every weekend but this is all for this week. PM me if you have any questions about this and I will reply asap ( I read all reviews and PMs) and please comment or PM me about the camp activities, I honestly don't know what kind of activities they're gonna do. Anyway, Thanks again for reading and I will see you next weekend!**

 **Love, TypicalBlueCookie xx**


	4. Chapter 4 - Welcome!

**Hey Guys! I'm back again with another chapter! Sorry it took me so long but I did say I only post weekends. All the reviews and PMs I'm receiving are very positive, tysm for that! Anyhoo, here are the shoutouts I promised!**

 **First of all, thank you** **Horseriderqwerty** **for some brilliant ideas for camp activities! And thank you for the positive comment about my story, I really appreciate it : ) I will most definitely use them!**

 **Another person gave a good recommendation as well, but was under the name** **Guest** **. If you see this, thank you very much and I think your idea was very creative!**

 **Enough babbling, and happy reading!**

 **TypicalBlueCookie xx**

 **-Percy POV-**

We finally arrived at camp after an hour long bus ride. It wasn't too bad, as I got to sit beside Annabeth for most of it. Okay, so maybe I was developing a tinsy, winsy crush on her. Who am I kidding? Of course I like her goddamit. But I couldn't tell her that since we literally just met. I gotta keep my cool yano what I mean?

Anyway, we filed out of the bus and lined up to get our luggage (with the help of the pissed off bus driver, ha). I got mine out easily since it was only a small suitcase but Jason's girlfriend, Piper, on the other hand, wasn't so successful. Her suitcase was twice the size of mine and she had to drag it out since Jason was already holding two other bags and a rucksack. My eyes searched the crowd until I found Annabeth. She was standing at the entrance of the camp, and she seem to be looking at her surroundings. I picked my suitcase and started walking over to her but a familiar red-head suddenly appeared in front of me.

She places a hand on my chest (for the second time today) and looked up at me. I look back down at her and jerk my head up immediately, as I forgot she was wearing a plunging V-neck.

'Hey Percy.' she says seductively and biting her lip. _Does she really think I'd fall for that?_ To be completely honest, she was quite pretty, but she wasn't Annabeth.

'Rachel.' I say abruptly. I look around and see Annabeth frowning. Oh gods she must think me and Rachel are a thing. I need to get out of here. _Fast_.

'Excuse me, but there is somewhere else I need to be.' I quickly walk away from her reach and power walk towards Annabeth. I finally reach her and I see she's try hard not to laugh.

'That was some show.' She says, grinning. I quickly glance back at Rachel, who has her arms crossed and glaring in my direction.

'You don't say.' I mutter. Annabeth lets out a laugh and I couldn't help but smile. Her long, curly hair looked amazing dangling form her high pony tail and her stormy grey eyes are intimidating, yet mesmerizing. Her smile is suddenly replaced with frown as she studies my suitcase.

'That's all you brought? You do realise we're staying for 2 weeks right?' she says.

'Yes I do, and I have more than enough with me.' I say matter-of-factly. I look at her suitcase which is one size bigger than mine and looks like it's about to bust.

'I see you packed for a long trip.' I say sarcastically. She glances at her own suitcase and blushes ever so slightly. She nudges my arm playfully and says, 'Oh, shut up, Have you met Piper?' and we both laugh.

'What's so funny?' asks a voice behind us.

We turn around to face a confused looking Piper, dragging her giant suitcase behind her and a frustrated Jason having trouble with multiple bags (I'm pretty sure only two of them or his). We and Annabeth look at each other and I break the silence by saying, 'Yeah Annabeth, what's so funny?'

'I don't know Percy, what is so funny?' she asks with a raised eyebrow. Piper groans behind us but is smiling all the same.

'Yous are even dating yet and yet you already argue like an old married couple. Cute.' Annabeth glares at her and was about to start another lecture when we were interrupted by Leo.

'Hey guys? We're going in now so I don't know if yous wanna come with us or anything, I'll just tell the camp director yous were making out or something, no biggie.' He winks.

'Coming!' I shout back. Annabeth sighs and rolls her eyes. 'I'll save my lecture till later then.' She looks at Piper but she shrugs it off and walks up to Jason who is currently trying to balance his phone on his head. Hmm, interesting stunt choice.

Annabeth sees him too and chuckles whilst rolling her eyes. 'Boys.' She says sarcastically.

'Girls.' I say, mocking her. She pushes me gently as we make our way to the marquee where everyone else is recruiting.

Few minutes later, a loud voice echoes throughout the marquee. All the campers quiet down and see a man shouting into a megaphone.

'Welcome to Half-Blood summer Camp kids!' The man shouts.

'He does realise we're all supposed to be seventeen, right?' says Annabeth beside me. I smile and turn my attention back to him.

'I'm Gleeson Hedge, and I will be leading all the camp activities, along with my fellow coaches. We have Molly.' a brunette in her twenties waved down at us and smiled.

'Brandon.'

A man in his twenties said a friendly 'Ello'

'And finally, Jenny and Luke.'

Jenny looked like the oldest one there, she had short, black hair and a friendly smile. I guessed she's in her thirties. Luke, however, was a totally different story.

He looked way younger, maybe eighteen, I wasn't sure. He had blonde hair and a small scar down the left side of his face. Other than that, he was also quite good looking, I could easily tell as all the girls at the front started jumping and waving at him. All he did was grin, as if he was amused.

'Alright, Alright! Everyone quiet down! The quicker we get this down, the quicker you'll get lunch!' Everyone shut up after that.

'Here at Half-Blood Summer Camp, we expect excellent behaviour and manners but we also like to have fun. All we ask from you is to listen to the coaches when we're talking and do as we say.' Hedge says in a serious tone. 'Got it?' There were a couple of 'Yeah's in the crowd.

'GOT IT?' he said louder this time. 'YES' we shouted back. He smiled and continued.

'Great, now we can sort out your cabins.' He coughed. 'We expect no funny business here at Half-Blood Summer Camp and so we trust you to behave when sharing cabins with boys _and_ girls.'

There were a few excited murmurs here and there.

'Ahem. As I was saying, there will be a mixture of boys and girls in each of the eight cabins. We divided by the time you applied. Basically, if you applied in June, for example, you will share a cabin with people who applied in June as well, or some time close to that.'

Wait, Jason gave us the forms back in May, saying Piper and her friends were applying as well. Does that mean I could be sharing a cabin with Annabeth? A smile slowly crept onto my face.

I listened attentively for my name, but no one in our group were called out for the first seven cabins. I heard Leo swear under his breath when Calypso was called to Cabin 5. As the people in Cabin 7 filed out of the marquee, there was only a few of us left. Hedge turned around looked at us, eyeing us suspiciously.

'Well, what do we have left?' he looked at the list he's been reading off. He coughs and then announces,

'Cabin 8. Piper McClean, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque and Nico di Angelo.' I do a small fist pump into the air, and Annabeth looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I smiled mischievously and she rolls her eyes, but returns with a smile as well.

'Sick! We're all in the same cabin!' an excited Leo exclaims, but Coach Hedge frowns.

'Hmm. Seems like there's an extra one in this group. One of you will have to sleep on the inflatable mattress. Any volunteers?' he asks. Leo practically jumps on top of Hedge before any of us can say anything.

'DIBS ON THE INFLATABLE MATTRESS!' he shouts, waving his hand in the air like a maniac.

Hedge glares at Leo and Leo eventually quiets down.

'Alright looks like the rest of you are sharing a bunk with whoever.'

I turn to Jason and nod, but he mouths 'Sorry' and gestures down to Piper, who gives me a bright smile. I shrug and turn to Frank instead, and he gives me a thumbs up.

'Alright, hurry along to your cabin and meet us back at the canteen for lunch. Got it?'

'Yes sir.'

'Good.' And he stomped out.

'Wait, where exactly is Cabin 8?' I ask, obviously clueless of my surroundings.

'I've been here before. I'll show you.' Says a new voice behind us.

We turn around to see a small, dark skinned girl. She had dark brown curly hair, that she let flow wild. Her eyes. Her eyes were an extraordinary colour. They were hazelish, but I would just describe them being gold.

'Eh, mine names Hazel.' She says shyly. 'And this' she steps back to reveal a short, dark haired boy with his hands in his pockets. I couldn't see his face as his hair was in the way but he had a very pale complexion. I could tell from his hands.

'Is my brother, Nico.' Hazel finished. I decided to be friendly as we are gonna put up with each other for the next two weeks.

'Hi, mine names Percy, nice to meet you.' I gave them my best smile and held out a hand. Hazel shook it immediately but when I turned to Nico, he was already half way out the door, heading to the cabin, I assume.

Hazel must've seen me frowning, because she stepped in front of me and said,

'Sorry, my brother isn't the most talkative person. I apologise on his behalf.' She says sincerely.

I smile and say, 'No biggie! I'll catch up with him later.' I wink but Hazel almost looks worried.

'Okay, Hazel? Do you mind showing where this cabin is because I'm starving and could really do with some lunch.' Jason says.

'Oh yeah!' Hazel immediately brightens up. 'Cabin 8 is furthest away from the canteen, so we better hurry. Follow me!'

We all grab our belongings and follow Hazel out the door. I fall behind to wait for Annabeth.

'Isn't it great that we're all in the same cabin? _For two whole weeks?'_ I say to her. She looks up at me and sighs, but smiles all the same.

'Yeah it's great, as long as I don't find anyone's boxers laying on the cabin floor every day.' She raises her eyebrows at me.

I pout. 'Oh come on! I'm not even that messy, you should see Leo. Oh gods, the sight.' I say, shuddering. Annabeth laughs as we walk out the door, joining the rest of the group. I cannot wait till the activities begin. . .

 **I'm sorry its really bad quality! I wanted to upload today so I didn't disappoint you guys so this chapter was really rushed. I'll go over it again tomorrow to edit any mistakes but it's really late where I live right now so I don't have enough time to perfectify it : ( Also, I decided to try a chapter in Percy's POV, since I've been writing from Annabeth's for the first three chapters. I find writing from a boy's POV harder so I might just stick to Annabeth's. Whose POV do yous like better? I think I'll do a poll on whether I should write from Annabeth's POV or Percy's so please check that out. Please review any suggestions or ideas you have for the story or you might even want me to write from a different person's POV in the group? Sorry for rambling but ty for reading and I'll see you soon! P.S – this chapter is over 2000 words long! : )**

 **TypicalBlueCookie xxx**


	5. Chapter 5- 20 questions anyone?

**Hey Guys! Here is another chapter for yous! Thank you for all the views and reviews! I'd like to say to the guest that commented on my spelling, thank you for pointing that out, I do use spellcheck but I will try to proofread more carefully : ) Also thank you to everyone else for all the support! Happy Reading!**

 **PS- I am so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating, this week has been intense, a load of assignments and whatnot :[**

 **TypicalBlueCookie xxx**

 **-Annabeth POV-**

The cabin was better than expected. Cabin 8 was made from wood, probably to give it a more rustic feel to it. Inside were four bunk beds and a single inflatable mattress at the end of the cabin, beside the toilets.

'Aw balls.' Leo groaned. 'If I knew the mattress was beside the flipping toilets I wouldn't have dibs it.' He groaned.

We laughed as Piper threw her bags on the bunk closest to her.

'I'm not moving so I and Jason are taking this bunk.' She yawned and fell onto the bottom bunk. Jason shrugged and threw his bags onto the top bunk. Percy and Frank filed into the bunk beside them with me and Thalia opposite them. Nico had already climbed into the top bunk in the bed beside us so Hazel quietly placed her bags at the bottom and sat down. I claimed the bottom bunk in our bed because Thalia claimed I was taller and would just hit my head on the ceiling every morning I woke up. _Yeah right._

Once everyone had settled in, we all gathered around in a circle by the fireplace. (Did I mention there was a fireplace? No? Well there is. It was obviously not lit as it was like 11 in the morning). Apart from Nico. He stayed in his bunk and was reading some comic or something.

'Isn't there like those lame icebreaker games where we can get to know each other better or something?' Leo asked.

'That's the smartest thing I've heard you say all day.' Percy stated. Leo gave him the finger and Percy put a hand on his face, pretending to be shocked.

'Oh yeah that's a great idea!' Piper exclaimed. She was in her element. 'We should play 20 Questions!'

'I'm guessing we all ask each other 20 questions?' Percy asked.

'Well gee, how'd you figured that one out?' I say sarcastically and Percy makes a face in response. I see Thalia hiding a smile beside me and I give her a look. She takes sudden interest in her worn out converse.

'Okay, okay, I'll start.' Piper announces. She narrows her eyes and looks at each one of us around the circle. She stops on Leo.

'Okay, Leo! My question is- Do you like-like Calypso?' She asks while wiggling her eyebrows.

'I thought the questions were supposed to help us get to know each other better?' Leo states.

'That question was totally relevant, now stop changing the subject and answer the question.'

Leo shrugs. 'Alright, so what if I do? Big deal, as if she's going to notice me.'

'Aww, big Leo mcshizzle boy is heartsick.' Piper makes a pouty face and Leo blushes. What a surprise.

'I am not heartsick!' Leo yells. 'And now it's my turn to ask a question!'

Leo looks at Piper. 'So Piper, Have you and Jason done 'it' yet?'

Now it's the couple who blushes.

'No way dude.' Percy's mouth has dropped to the floor. 'How come you never told me? Did you know about this?' He turned to Frank.

'I was sworn to secrecy.' Frank says with two hands up in the air.

I was absolutely gobsmacked. I was just opening my mouth to lecture Piper when she cut in and said, 'Okay that's enough for now let's get on with the game please.'

I gave her glare and mouth 'I'll get you later.' She rolled her eyes and leaned into Jason.

'Wait,' Leo held a hand up in the air. 'I have a bonus question. Is anyone in this room _not_ a virgin?'

Room went silent. We all glanced at each other expectantly, waiting for someone to speak up. Leo realised what he'd done and coughed.

'Well this is awkward.'

Someone snorted, 'Way to state the obvious.'

We turned around and at the door stood a familiar girl with caramel hair.

'Calypso!' I exclaimed, 'How are you are? Don't you need to be with your cabin?'

She shrugged. 'Well we still have like another half hour till lunch, I'm pretty sure its free time now, and I don't know anyone in my cabin, so I decided to pay you a visit.' She smiled.

'Of course, come sit down! We're just playing a game if you want to join in?' I asked.

'Sure.' She skipped over and plopped down beside me and Piper.

The rest of the group had a look of confusion on their faces. Well, apart from Leo. His mouth was hanging open and it looked like drool was about to drip out any second.

I cursed myself for being so stupid not to introduce Calypso to the rest of the group.

'Oh, let me introduce. Guys this Calypso. Calypso this is Piper, Jason, Percy, Leo, Frank, Hazel and Thalia. Oh and that's Nico up there on that bunk.' I pointed to where Nico was laying. He grunted something so I'm going to take that as a hello.

'Hi everyone, I'm Calypso. Hope you don't mind me crashing the party, the people in my cabin are discussing something about physics so...'

'Don't worry about it!' Piper said. 'I would gladly take another girl into the group, and I'm sure it's not just me that wants you here.' She looked at Leo.

Leo glared at her but blushed all the same. I haven't seen him this quiet all day. Frank put a hand on his shoulder and Percy nudged him playfully and wolf whistled.

'LET'S JUST GET ON WITH THE GAME PLEASE.' He says, obviously embarrassed. I see Calypso looking at him, studying his features. She was smiling.

'Okay okay, I'll ask a question.' Thalia says. She is grinning evilly.

'Thalia I swear to-'I start but is interrupted by Thalia's 'interesting' question.

'Okay, this question is directed to everyone.' And she looks at me. Wow Thalia, way to make it obvious.

'Okay, raise your hand if you have a crush on someone, _in this room_.' She sits back, clearly proud of herself.

No joke, everyone in the room turned a bright shade of red. Except from Thalia, and Calypso had a hint of pink in her cheeks. Piper held Jason's hand tighter and said,

'I'm not even going to bother answer that question.'

'Uh, same here.' Jason stuttered.

'Okay fine, if you're in a relationship you don't count.' Thalia says, 'Now, how about the rest of you?'

Percy is scratching the back of his neck and looking down, trying to hide his blush. Frank is twiddling his thumbs, looking nervous as ever. Hazel is twirling o the curls in her hair, muttering something about 'stupid…' I couldn't hear her properly as I was digging my fingers into my palms, trying to make my blush disappear. Didn't work. Calypso was licking her lips and said,

'I've been here for five minutes and its already 100x more interesting than my cabin.'

Oh yeah I forgot about Leo. He just looked uncomfortable, as if he needed to pee. He was crimson red and looked up to the ceiling light.

'How about you Annabeth?' Thalia ventured. I gave her a steeling glare, signalling 'Don't you dare' but she was on a roll now.

'Your redder than Piper's converse. Spill the beans.'

At this point in time, me being the stupid teenage girl I am, looked at Percy and of course he had to look up at that same moment in time. Those sea-green eyes compelled me once again and I could feel my cheeks and the tips of my ears growing redder by the second. _Why are you doing this to yourself Annabeth!_

I quickly looked down at my shoes before I turned into a tomato and muttered something along the lines of,' I don't know what you're talking about.'

Thalia smirked. ' I'm sure we all got the answer we wanted, right guys?' the awkwardness was slowly wearing off and Leo was back to his old self as he wolf whistled and nudged Percy forwards, nearly making him fall on top of me.

'Go get some dude.' Leo said, grinning. Percy sat back and slapped his head.

'Ow! Violence is not the answer! Sure, didn't you tell me you thought Annabeth was 'really prett-'Leo was in the middle of using his fingers as quote signs when Percy put a hand over his mouth and said,

'Gosh Leo, you must be so thirsty form talking so much! I think you need a drink. Sorry guys, I need to supervise Leo getting a drink, see ya in a bit!' And with that he dragged a shouting Leo out of the cabin.

'Well that was... unusual.' Calypso said, breaking the silence.

'So, who's next?'

 **Hello guys! I am so so so sorry for not posting. I have been so busy with presentations and tests this week as it is coming up to November and Christmas exams and all that crap. Thank you for the support you're giving me, seeing all the reviews and views make me want to keep going on with this story. I have a question for yous,**

 **-Would you like me to post regularly with short chapters, or not post every week but when I do post the chapters will be really long?**

 **Because in these few months will be really busy as I have my Christmas exams and then my I have to pick my GCSE's ( You would know what they are if you live in the uk) and I just won't be able to post by a schedule. Please review/pm what yous guys would like as yous are my first priority. I would gladly like some advice at what I should so as I am kind of struggling right now. Thanks for putting up with me and ILY 3**

 **TypicalBlueCookie xxxx**


	6. Important Author's Note - Please Read

**Not a chapter, just an author's note, sorry! *dodges flying frying pans***

Hey guys…I am fully aware I haven't updated in a millennia, and I so sorry for disappointing yous. Like really really sorry. This sounds absolutely terrible, but I haven't updated just because I was _lazy_. To be fair I did have a ton of exams at Christmas, but that shouldn't be an excuse as its now fricking _March_. I check out FanFiction almost everyday day but I can't the energy in me to update. I read over the few chapters I had written in this story and felt I could do so much better (school does come in handy sometimes ;) I've lost interest in this story and I truly apologise for everyone who was looking forward to an update. What I'm trying to say is that I will not be continuing this story, but if anyone is willing to adopt it I will be more than happy to oblige.

 **BUT I am ready to start a new story! I've thought about so many scenarios and AUs throughout my break (all Percy Jackson related) but I can't just do one! I have so many!**

So what I've came up is that…

I will try (again) to write another main story, as in a long one that I will try update every week.

I also decided I will turn some of my ideas into one (or two) shots for guys because I am actually so excited to share some of my ideas with y'all. These one shots I will upload at random, so don't be expecting one every week.

 **IMPORTANT**

As for the main story that will be on my account, I wat yous guys to help me out. As I bailed on yous on this story **, I'll let yous decide what kind of story you want next!** (I'm pretty sure I've visioned every possible Percy Jackson fanfiction ceased to exist). What do you guys like? Would you like me to stick to that their still demigods, or do you prefer them being mortal? A high school/College AU? Adult AU? Anything yous can think of! If I see ones I really like but can't turn into a full story, I'll most likely turn it into a one shot! Please leave your ideas in the reviews or DM me asap, I really want to get writing again!

Lastly, thank you all so much for being so patient with me, I appreciate it so much, from the bottom of my heart. Even though I probably won't know any of you if I passed you in the street, all of yous are the most genuine fans/followers I've ever encountered. All the reviews I get are so positive and high spirited and you don't even know how ecstatic I am whenever I read them. I look forward hearing your ideas and am so excited to be able to write for y'all again!

See you very very soon!

 **TypicalBlueCookie xxx**


End file.
